The Legend of Zelda: The Reign of Dark Link
by Evil.Rubber.Duckies
Summary: Darkness spreads over Kokiri Forest, and a new journey is born. What will happen to Link if he steps too far into this darkness? R&R. (PS. It's set as adults.)


The Legend of Zelda: The Reign of Dark Link  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning. . .of the End?  
  
Disclaimer: Although I so much dearly wish I did, I do not own The Legend of Zelda or "any related indica" so don't sue.  
  
Please.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"Come on, Epona, faster! We have to get to Lon Lon Ranch by nightfall!" Link cried.  
  
Epona neighed and sped up.  
  
"Nearly there. . ." said Link, watching the quickly setting sun. Suddenly it was covered by a grey stone wall, the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"You made it," cried a girl with red hair, running up to Link on Epona. "Link!"  
  
"Malon!" Link cried.  
  
"And Epona, you brought her back, that is good."  
  
Link climbed down and led Epona to the stables, Malon following.  
  
"So," said Link, after Epona had been put in her stable, "What was so important that you had to show me?"  
  
Malon looked up at him. Link is so brave, she thought. I so much wish that I could be like him. . .  
  
"Well?" Link urged. Link now noticed that Malon's eyes were welling with tears.  
  
"I don't. . .no, I can't. . .I don't know how to. . ." Suddenly Malon burst into tears. She buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Link. . ."  
  
"Malon, what's happening?"  
  
"Link. . .I know. . .you didn't want to. . .but. . .it - it's happening. . .again. . .be careful, Link. . .watch. . .your. . .shadow. . ."  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Link hit the ground hard. He cried out in pain.  
  
He opened his eyes and found that he was in his own house in Kokiri Forest, tangled up in the sheets and lying by his bed.  
  
"What a weird dream," he thought, removing the bedsheets from his body. "I thought my adventures had stopped when I turned seventeen. . .I guess not. I'll have to go talk to the Deku Tree Sprout."  
  
Link stood up and dressed in his tunic and walked outside.  
  
Wow, it's so pretty out here in the morning! Link thought to himself as he crossed the river and passed the shops, then walked down the path to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow.  
  
There the Great Deku Tree stood, and although dead, Link thought there was a proud and strong aura about the tree, as if it were still alive.  
  
Looking down a little he noticed the Deku Sprout, watching him. He hurried over.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Link," said the Deku Sprout.  
  
"I know," he replied.  
  
"Then you have figured out you are to go on another quest?"  
  
Link nodded. "I have. But what for, I do not know. Please tell me!"  
  
The Deku Sprout sighed. "I thought you would want me to tell you this. I did not want to be the one to tell you."  
  
"I'm sorry." Link bowed his head.  
  
"No matter, you have got me talking about it now. Link, you must collect three rings to save this world from darkness. One lies in Hyrule, though I cannot tell you where. The other two lie in far lands of which cannot be spoken here. You must hurry, Link; for time is running out!"  
  
"What am I saving the world from?" Link asked.  
  
Suddenly the skies grew dark.  
  
"Quickly! Cried the Deku Sprout. "It is no longer safe here!"  
  
Three Wolfos suddenly appeared. Link ran as fast as he could back to Kokiri Forest, where the people were already fleeing. They had no choice; they had to journey outside the forest. Link ran with them. When they reached Hyrule Field all of Lon Lon Ranch's horses were waiting for them.  
  
"Quickly!" Link yelled. "Get on a horse!"  
  
The Kokiri were so scared they did as they were told.  
  
"I'll lead the way to Lon Lon Ranch, you'll be safe there for awhile!" Link was riding Epona who seemed to know the danger, like all the horses. Epona neighed and every horse sped up. The darkness behind them was catching up; what if swallowed them all?  
  
"Come on, Epona, faster! We have to get to Lon Lon Ranch by nightfall!" Link spoke aloud the words from his dream.  
  
Epona sped up more and the other horses once more followed suit.  
  
Finally Link saw the ranch, they were almost there. . .yes! Away from the danger, for now.  
  
"OK, everyone, dismount. You're safe for now."  
  
The Kokiri all breathed a sigh of relief and dismounted.  
  
"I'll be back," Link told them.  
  
"Aren't you staying?" asked a girl. She sounded scared.  
  
"No," Link replied. "I have to find three rings."  
  
"Oh. . ." she bowed her head.  
  
Link nodded and waved before riding out and back to Hyrule Castle, where the darkness had almost spread.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Like my story? I'll continue it soon if I get some reviews, okies? Bye bye for now! 


End file.
